feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel/Quotes
Battle Quotes When Selected "I'm all fired up!" - Full HP "I can still fight, let's go" - Half HP "Not sure how much longer I'll last...." - Low HP When Healed "Thank you!" "I owe you one for that!" "Now time to strike back!" Using a healing item "Uh....serviceable I guess" (Dislikes) "Hmm... It was alright" (Neutral) "Not bad. I enjoyed it" (Liked) "Delicious, I cant get enough of it!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges "Seems I underestimated the enemy" "Whoa....I missed?" Enemy Deals 1 or 0 Damage "Nice try!" "Magic won't harm me buddy!" "How are you weaker then me?" (If attacked by a Physical Attack) Dual Support "I've got your back" "I'll lend you my magic" "Go! Go! Go!" "Stick to my strategy." "Here they come!" "Careful now!" Dual Strike "Wide open!" "Gotcha now!" "How foolish!" Dual Guard "Close shave!" "Not on my watch!" "Thank me later!" Critical Quotes "The winds of Forseti guide me!" "Dont think I'll miss this!" "Time to work my Magic!" "I'll show my power!" Finishing Blow "Bye now!" "Aaaaaaaaaaand-" "Feel Forseti's power!" Defeating an Enemy "Should've rethought challenging me." "And that's that." "Sorry, but I cant lose to you." "Forgive me, but now you dont have to suffer anymore father." (Defeating Wolfram) Partner defeats an Enemy "Glad I can count on you." "What? Trying to steal the spotlight?" "We're on a roll!" Nearby Ally/Partner defeats an Enemy "Such power! I need to know your secret" (Critical Hit) "Amazing! You're a natural!" (Critical Hit) "I can always count on you brother!" (Zeke defeats an Enemy) "Glad to have a friend like you supporting me!" (A+ Support defeats an Enemy) "I'd expect no less my love!" (S Support defeats an Enemy) "Guess I need to work harder" "You trying to show me up?" Negative Reaction to Ally/Partner "Uhhh....was that supposed to happen?" "Maybe next time" "Hehehe....wow you suck at this" "Hey, can you try to hit the Enemy next time?" "Brother....that was an accident right?" (Zeke) Nearby Ally/Partner below Half Health "Aren't you hurt?" "I think you need a medic" "Don't die on me now!" "I can't save you if you run off like that!" "You're tough brother, but you cant keep going like this" (Zeke) Defeated "To think I'd.....fall here." "Guess I really am useless after all......." (Defeated by Wolfram) Retreating "Ahhh! Ok....that hurt. Maybe I can still fight? Gah-ah-ah....nope. I can't do it. Sorry everyone, I'll have to withdraw for now" Death "Gah.....Is this it for me? Have I reached my limit? I...can't die now...I have.....so....mu...ch....to......do..." Battle Conversions Vs. Armored Assailant Armored Assailant: So. You've come. Samuel: I'm....sorry? Have we met before? Armored Assailant: Do not play dumb! You are the ones who were responsible for the death of my father and brothers! You shall pay dearly for what you have done! Samuel: Excuse me? I am sorry for what happened to you, but we were not a part of it. You mustn't let your anger get the better of you. Armored Assailant: Silence! I will avenge my family! Or die trying! Have at you! General Quotes Summary Screen "Everything went as￼ planned, to no one's surprise." (Easy Victory) "*sigh* I tough battle, but we still came out on top" (Hard Victory) "I'm not sure if I could have went any longer..." (Fatigued) "How could this happen? I should have done more..." (Ally dies) "Brother.....No. You can't die, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST OF THE BEST!" (Zeke Dies) "Asch...you were just a child....how can they cut your life so short?" (Asch dies) "My closest friend....killed by this war....and I couldn't do anything. I'm worthless." (A+ Character dies) "NO..NOOOOOO! PLEASE WAKE UP! I CAN'T LIVE ON WITHOUT YOU! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!?!" (S Character dies) Level up 1-2: "Hmm? Did something happen?" 3-4: "A small improvement, but I must strive for more!" 5-6: "I feel like I can do a lot more now." 7-8: "Perfection! I am unstoppable!" Class Change "I must excel further to become the best!" (Promoting) Leader Encounter Quotes "Oh, Val. Something you need from me? I'm sure I can be able to help." "Uhhh, hey Val....I'm looking for a book...it's for a friend, definitely not mine" "Huh? Sorry, I was distracted about something else. Pay no mind to me." Idle Quotes Found Item